


Tryin' Not To Freak When You Look At Me (You Don't Have a Clue What You Do To Me)

by starsnatched



Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Study, Identity Issues, Jaehyun will go into rut soon, M/M, Mark isn't here I'm sorry, Might add more tags, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Relationship Study, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: “Jaehyun,” At the sound of his name being called, Jaehyun snaps to attention. He hurriedly puts on his shirt, turns around to face Yuta, and straightens up; he would’ve looked confident if only his eyes weren’t actively avoiding the blonde’s own gaze. An unconscious gesture of submission, but still one nevertheless. It didn’t go unnoticed by Yuta. “You smell.”“I-I know,” Jaehyun says, voice raspy and wobbly. He fidgets, and his eyes are intent on trying to look anywhere except into Yuta's eyes; he tries his best to ignore the elephant in the room. Something about Yuta just intimidates him, tells him to not rile him up. “It’s going to be my rut, apparently.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859527
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	Tryin' Not To Freak When You Look At Me (You Don't Have a Clue What You Do To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA no sex just yet— need to build up action and establish things in order for it to be really good, you know? Anyway, I hope this is alright, I was focusing on their characters mostly by thoughts + interactions with their inner alphas, if that makes sense? God, I really hope that this part is okay HAHAHA
> 
> Please let me know your honest thoughts in the comments below! It can be what you appreciate about it, how you think I can make the story better, if there are any plotholes that you noticed, etc.

It’s hard to avoid someone you’re pretty good friends with. It’s harder if that particular someone was your roommate. It’s the hardest if that roommate caught you jerking off to his scent, even though you’re _not_ supposed to. 

Jaehyun lets the days stretch into weeks, doing the best he can to steer clear of Yuta. He feels like utter crap, and his instincts chewing his ass off don’t help at all. Can he change rooms, please?

“—’Hyun hyung,” A voice brings back back from his thoughts, and he’s met with concerned faces. He looks around to remember that he was in the university’s library, so he could study with some of his friends. Totally _not_ to avoid Yuta. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry Sicheng,” Jaehyun sighs. He smells fresh peppermint, and while he’s grateful at the beta’s attempts to calm him down, it’s just… not it. He can’t explain why, but he finds himself turning away from the comforting scent; it’s not what he needs, nor what he wants. “I-I just… I’m not really feeling it right now.”

“Are you sick?” Taeil pipes up. One of his other friends, Jungwoo, immediately shoots out a hand to hold Jaehyun’s. He knows the omega did it as a means of reassurance, but it just feels… wrong. He doesn’t know why, but it’s like he’s having an out of body experience and watching himself as he removes his hand and holds his head. “Jaehyun?”

“I-I don’t know,” Jaehyun sighs shakily. He doesn’t know what the hell is going on, but his gut feeling is telling him that it has something to do with Yuta. His instincts are ruthless, trying to force Jaehyun into being a stereotypical alpha. But he can’t do it. “I can’t do it.”

“Can’t do what?” 

“Huh? Oh I just,” Jaehyun shakes his head, willing his thoughts away. He feels ashamed, the scene of Yuta catching him replaying over and over again. He feels guilty because he completely went against his nature, his programming— but it felt liberating at the same time, and he wonders what would have happened if he didn’t run away, if he had just submitted. His thoughts are clashing together, and his heart is torn. Why, _why_ couldn’t he just be a normal alpha? “I was just talking to myself.”

Jaehyun goes back to studying (aka dumbly staring at his work), and he doesn’t notice the worried glances his friends are giving to each other.

When Jaehyun sits down for lunch, he jumps when someone slams their lunch tray down across him. He looks up to see Johnny, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?” Johnny asks as he sits down. He watches how Jaehyun picks at his food, out of it. “You haven’t really been yourself lately. Everyone is worried about you, y’know?”

“I know.” 

“You know,” Johnny deadpans. Jaehyun shrugs, scooping up rice and lazily popping the spoon in his mouth. His eyes are distracted, not really there. “Well then, do you know how much Yuta has been bothering me, asking about you? Are you not talking to him, too? Have you even spoken to him _at all_?”

“Yuta hyung was what?” It was like the magic word had been spoken; Jaehyun's eyes have cleared up, and they’re alert as he all but leans forward. “What was he asking about?”

“I’m taking that as a no,” Johnny sighs and starts digging into his own food. Jaehyun didn’t move an inch, eyes intense. Johnny paid him no mind. “At one point, he asked if you were hanging out with other alphas or something.” 

“What did you tell him?”

“Just told him you were hanging out with the alphas in our friend group,” Johnny says, taking a sip of water. He scrunches his nose, and his eyes look confuzzled. “Don’t know why he had to ask me, though. I mean, you guys are fucking _roommates_. I can’t believe you haven’t spoken to him.”

“Uhuh,” Is all Jaehyun says, and he proceeds to eat as nonchalantly as he can. He crams down his lunch as if it doesn’t bother him, like it doesn’t involve Yuta at all. Like he doesn’t know that he dug his own grave weeks ago. 

“You really need to get your act together!” Johnny nags. “I don’t know what’s going on dude, but everyone is on edge because we don’t know what’s going on. Like I said, Yuta is worried about you!”

“Did Yuta hyung ask anything else?” Jaehyun asks, seemingly deaf unless the cue was given— said cue being Yuta's name. It’s as if all he knows is Yuta, Yuta, Yuta.

“If you wanna know so bad,” Johnny says, using his chopsticks to point at the younger. His tone is accusatory, and his eyes are narrowed. “Then talk to him; it’ll be a good start. It’s not that hard.”

Jaehyun sits there, stunned, because actually it _is_ that hard. God, he would rather die than speak to Yuta. His pride as an alpha wouldn’t allow it, and his shame just steels his resolve to never speak to Yuta.

_Because you fucked up. If only you had just followed me, if only you weren’t such a defect_ , His inner alpha spits. _Then this wouldn’t have happened. Has it ever crossed your mind that the blondie alpha will tell everyone about what he saw?_

Jaehyun sits there, frozen. Yuta wouldn’t dare. Yuta can have a temper, but he would never do something like that. Never.

_Why do you think the blondie alpha asked the tall alpha if we were interacting with other alphas lately? He could be telling them about how we’re so easy to tame! How we’re weak!_

It can’t be. Jaehyun feels the food in his stomach churn, and he feels rage bubbling in his chest. No, he is not weak. He is still an alpha. He is still strong. He—

“Jaehyun,” Johnny's forces Jaehyun out of his thoughts. The latter looks down and realizes that he bent his spoon in his anger. “You need to calm down.”

_That alpha thinks he can tame you! Prove him wrong, show him what you’re made of._

“Don’t—” Jaehyun drops the spoon to slam his fist down onto the table. He growls, hostility boiling over like a volcano. “Don’t fuck with me.”

“Jaehyun.” Joohnny snaps, black pepper scent rearing its head as a warning. The two of them have a stare down, waiting for the other to back off. Tensions are high, and they’re just one growl away from an actual fist fight.

After a few seconds, it’s Jaehyun who yields. He breaks eye contact and scoffs, standing up with his tray of unfinished food, “Whatever. I’m leaving.”

“Jae, c’mon. Talk to me—” But Jaehyun just waves him away, using a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t want to be with people right now, and the spicy scents of other alphas are making him disoriented; he can’t help but stay away from the overpowering smells invading his mind. 

“I have to go. Bye, hyung.” Jaehyun grits out, walking away from the aroma of black pepper. He curses at the food being wasted as he dumps his leftovers, but he completely lost his appetite. He doesn’t realize he was being watched by Johnny, who shakes his head.

“Poor guy,” Johnny says as he goes back to eating. “Smells like he’s going into rut soon.”

When the last class ends, Jaehyun takes his time stretching and packing his things. His rage had simmered down to bubbling annoyance, an itch that can’t seem to be scratched. His inner self keeps rambling on how they absolutely _need_ to assert themselves, to prove that they are alpha.

“Shut up,” Jaehyun snaps. “Just shut the fuck up.”

“Everything good?” A voice behind him says. Jaehyun looks back to see one of his friends, Taeyong. Normally, things would be okay, but the fact that Taeyong is an alpha makies Jaehyun think about what Yuta asked him indirectly, through Johnny.

_Are you hanging out with other alphas?_

“Y-yeah, I’m just,” Jaehyun sighs, leaning back into his chair and letting his head loll to the side. “Really, really tired.”

Taeyong lets out a hum of understanding, reaching out to maybe pat the other alpha on the head as a means of comfort. An alpha, going to _touch_ Jaehyun? It makes his skin prickle. His instincts tell him to not let him, to at least have some dignity. But Jaehyun desires an alpha’s touch, so he leans in. 

But at the last second, something tells him to pull away. It wasn’t his inner alpha— Jaehyun can still hear their insults in his head, so it couldn’t be them. He doesn’t know this particular something is himself, but it tells him that Taeyong can’t touch him, he can’t; it’s just not right. It’s not Taeyong's touch he craves for. No, he craves someone else.

Was it… Yuta?

_That blondie alpha again? Why do we even need him? He’s just going to make fun of us, he’s just going to—_

Jaehyun feels a finger flick his forehead, and when he turns to glare, he’s met with piercing, bunny-like eyes. The owner of said eyes rolls them, and leans back to hold Taeyong’s arm. He says, “Welcome back to earth.”

“Thanks, Doyoung hyung,” Jaehyun says sarcastically, feeling a bit annoyed because of Doyoung. He doesn’t know why, but omegas are just getting on his nerves right now for some reason. “Really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, but you reek,” Doyoung says, scrunching his nose. He rubs his head against his mate, who pats his head, and Doyoung looks at Taeyong with such lovey-dovey eyes that Jaehyun wants to barf. Doyoung turns back to stare at him with an impassive face. “What’s up with you? Why are you letting your scent go haywire?”

Before Jaehyun can speak, he feels someone’s nose poking his neck. He feels them sniff, and he automatically pushes the person away. A mop of blonde hair that fades to purple makes itself known, and it’s with a groan that Jaehyun speaks, “Donghyuck! What the hell!”

“Sorry, hyung. Just had to get a whiff. Like what Doyoung hyung said, you reek,” Donghyuck wrinkles his nose, then pokes it like he’s proud of it. He probably should be— he’s a beta after all, and they pick up scents better than even alphas and omegas. “By the way, you smell like you’re going into rut soon.”

Then the bastard practically skips out of the lecture room, leaving the trio to gape. 

“Well,” Taeyong says as Doyoung clears his throat, dispelling the air. “At least it’s a free saturday tomorrow?”

Jaehyun wants to die.

As Jaehyun is walking baxk o his dorm, it kind of makes sense: the bubbling anger, being sensitive to smell. He’s gone through ruts before, and those things do happen before his rut actually happens. 

What _doesn’t_ make sense, though, is how he doesn’t want anyone touching him— and that surprisingly includes omegas, even though Jaehyun usually has them help him through his rut. It’s odd, and his inner alpha is angry, snapping at Jaehyun.

_Let’s look for an omega, prove that we’re not a defect. Prove that we’re alpha._

“We are not a defect.” Jaehyun mutters as he stuffs his hands in his pockets, feeling anger fizzing in his chest again. He thinks and thinks why the hell he’s not crazy about stuffing his dick into an omega and wanting to breed them, until he gets the greatest idea ever.

_We are not fucking doing that._

“Yes we are,” Jaehyun says cheekily, straying off the path to his dorm room to go to the nearest convenience store. “Fuck you, instincts.”

Jaehyun giddily swings the plastic bag in his hand, thinking about how much of an absolute genius he is. He needed to buy lube anyway, since it’s a free Saturday tomorrow. His inner alpha snarls.

_So the defect wants to be fucked on his rut instead of breeding omegas. Does that sound normal to you?_

“It feels good, so it doesn’t matter.”

_Why are you stooping so low, presenting yourself when we’re at our peak? Why do you even call yourself an alpha if all you just want is to get fucked in the ass? You’re a failure of an alpha._

Usually, Jaehyun takes all those insults with stride; before, he even used it as a way to get off. But this is different. Fingering himself was fine— a bit too humiliating as an alpha, but at the end of the day, it was fine. It’s just that… his inner self was right; he _has_ to want to assert himself, be the topdog. What was wrong with him? Is he really… a failure? Does he even deserve to call himself an alpha? _Is_ he even an alpha?

He’s on autopilot as he makes his way to his room, lost in his thoughts. He feels numb when he wrenches the door open— he doesn’t even notice that Yuta is sitting on his bed reading a book.

Yuta looks at him, wanting to ask a question, but one sniff in the air and said question dies down on his tongue. He opts to instead watch how blank Jaehyun looks as he dumps his things onto the floor, gets a change of clothes from his closet, and proceeds to the shower. All of this done with no word spoken between them, and with Jaehyun looking like he’s out of it.

While Jaehyun is showering, Yuta really takes the time to really smell their room. The aroma of cinnamon lingers, almost overwhelming the Yuta's nose, and it settles into the room like a heavy cloud. It has a slight sour note, indicating the other’s passive anger, but it also has an underlying sweetness. Is his rut going to happen soon? Is that why the cinnamon has clashing scent notes? But there aren’t any unfamiliar scents that stubbornly clung to Jaehyun's own; does that mean no one had marked him?

Yuta thinks about what to do when Jaehyun exits the bathroom, clad only in his boxers while running a towel through his hair. Yuta can’t help but stare, feeling a bit of satisfaction and relief that there are no marks on the bare skin, no physical signs of being claimed. Seems like no omega tried to take Jaehyun for themselves. Yet.

Yuta tightens his grip on the book. Claim…

_Claim._

No, claiming another alpha is wrong. It’s... hot as fuck, sure, but it’s not—

_That alpha wants us, needs us. Put him in his place. Claim him. Make him ours._

Jaehyun doesn’t want Yuta. Jaehyun doesn’t care if it’s Yuta or not, he just wants an alpha. That’s all there is to it. 

_The younger alpha wants us. They need us. We know they need us._

“Jaehyun,” At the sound of his name being called, Jaehyun snaps to attention. He hurriedly puts on his shirt, turns around to face Yuta, and straightens up; he would’ve looked confident if only his eyes weren’t actively avoiding Yuta's own gaze. An unconscious gesture of submission, but still one nevertheless. It didn’t go unnoticed by Yuta. “You smell.”

“I-I know,” Jaehyun says, voice raspy and wobbly. He fidgets, and his eyes are intent on trying to look anywhere except into Yuta's eyes; he tries his best to ignore the elephant in the room. Something about Yuta just intimidates him, tells him to not rile him up. “It’s going to be my rut, apparently.”

“Oh yeah?” Yuta acts surprised, like he couldn’t tell from the cinnamon smell wafting around the room like a ghost. “Good thing we have a free saturday tomorrow.”

“A-are you—” Jaehyun gulps, turning red. He feels a little ashamed that he can’t keep himself together, and scared that his intentions will be out in the open. “W-will you be out tomorrow?”

“Depends if I have errands,” Yuta says, reaching over to his desk so he can place his book down. He moves so that he’s lying on his bed, placing his hands behind his head. “Why do you ask?”

“N-no reason! Just wanted t-to know how people are spending their f-free day,” Jaehyun stutters, and he jumps into his bed to bury himself in his own blankets. He’s facing the wall, not noticing how Yuta’s eyes boring holes into his back. “N-night, hyung.”

“Goodnight.”

Tomorrow, he’ll try to talk to Jaehyun for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex will be in part 3. I guarantee it, so please look forward to it!
> 
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
